1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable recoding medium, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the developments of communication devices, a mechanism being capable of selecting an application on a website and downloading and installing the selected application has been widespread. There has been a trend of introducing such a mechanism in image forming apparatuses, and there has been conceived and known a mechanism in which an application installed in an image forming apparatus with the mechanism described above inquires license information of the application itself to a license management server that manages license information (usage authorization information) related to usage authorization, and then changes its own behavior according to the license information notified from the license management server.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-65296 discloses a configuration in which a platform (software for providing, to an application, an interface for using hardware resources of an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral)) of an MFP checks license information for each of applications held in the MFP, and when there is license information for which its expiratory date has already been reached, updating of the license information is requested to a license management server.
However, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-65296, there is no disclosure of a configuration in which an installed application checks its own license information without inquiring a license management server.
In view of the above problem, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program, and an information processing system that enable an installed application to check its own license information without inquiring a license management server.